All Dogs Go To Heaven: Director's Cut
Note: This page is similar to Shrek Directors Cut. So remember, Please do not delete this ripoff page or else i will be mad! Let us go back to the year 1989. Remember the movie titled All Dogs Go To Heaven? That film caused a lot of buzz and I happen to be a big fan of it myself. It recently piqued my curiosity that there was an unreleased Director's Cut of the film, and as soon as I heard about it, I began a search for it. I tried contacting the people who worked on the film, via emails or phone calls, but I never got a response or I only got an answering machine. My last resort was contacting Don Bluth, the person who directed the film. I managed to get on a Skype interview with him, and I asked him general questions like "Where did you get the idea for this film?" and "What did you think of the finished film?" and whatnot. So when I finally asked him about the purported "Director's Cut", he just fell silent. I could see his face going pale. He proceeded to tell me, "Don't look for it. Just let the memory die." He hung up the call right then, and I just sat at my desk, confused. I went to bed. The next day, I tried emailing Mr. Bluth about the Director's Cut, in an attempt to find out more. I managed to get a response exactly forty-five minutes later! The email said: "Just give me your address and I will send it to you... if you're sure you want to see it, then I guess I can't stop you. Beware, for the things you will see will forever stay in your mind for the rest of your life." I was unsure if I really wanted to see the Director's Cut at this point, but hey, morbid curiosity got the best of me. So I sent back another email with my address and a "thank you". About a week later, I received a package from Mr. Bluth himself. It was the Director's Cut VHS tape... strangely it had the exact same design as the regular All Dogs Go To Heaven VHS tape. I popped it in my VHS player (Yes, I still have one) and let it play. Oh, how I wish I could take that back. Well, the intro of the film was different. You know, where Charlie and Itchy purposely destroy a pipe? Well, the shot just... stays there. It just froze on the scene. It didn't move at all. You couldn't even hear Charlie or Itchy's voice. It was just total silence. After about six minutes, the tape cut to the scene of Charlie putting Anne Marie to bed...Wow, this was pretty late in the film. Again, it was dead silence. It cut to static for about five minutes, but again it was silent. The weird thing is that I could make out some sort of video in the static... It looked like Charlie standing over Itchy, and Charlie somehow tore open Itchy's chest and proceeded to eat his intestines. I nearly vomited, but after the video clip ended, the film cut to the scene where Charlie, Anne Marie and Itchy are at the horse ranch watching the race, but again it was silent. When it got to the scene of two horses racing, it once again cut to static. This time there was no hidden video thankfully, and it was just regular static. It cut to the shot of King Gator watching Charlie and Anne Marie leave the sewer, with King Gator sighing because Charlie left. However, the scene went on longer than I expected... King Gator went back inside the water, Sliced her head with a knife, and disintegrated. This emotionally affected me greatly, as King Gator was one of my favorite characters. It cut to Charlie and Anne Marie in the water, when Carface orders his guards to kill them. The disturbing thing is the scene just keeps going. One guard eventually kills Charlie by beheading him with a sword and Anne Marie was taken back inside Carface's home and thrown into the lava, dissolving her. A timecard appeared, which read "One Month Later". The weird thing was that it was spoken by the French narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants. A funeral was being held for Charlie and Anne Marie. Instead of the credits rolling there was a message saying "The dead have risen. Hail Satan." I immediately ejected the tape and threw it away. Unfortunately, my mind wasn't quick enough to think to destroy the tape so it is still out there somewhere. If you see a VHS copy of All Dogs Go To Heaven, stay away from it... Category:More comments please! Category:Lost Movies Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Awesome Articles Category:Weird Category:Template documentation